


Take Me to Church

by danegen



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danegen/pseuds/danegen
Summary: Let me give you my lifeSong by Hozier





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trelkez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/gifts).



> NSFW, does not contain spoilers for season 3


End file.
